Moon Over Wilford
by Lucas18
Summary: Moon Over Minerva with a twist. If roles were reversed, would a familiar story be different or the same?


**Moon over Wilford**

 **Author:** I was browsing around on Deviantart, when I came across a Minerva Mink drawing entitled 'Nerdy Mink'. I printed off the image and planned to trace it on the back to redraw the figure in her usual red dress, when a sudden thought came to me. True, the artist drew her in the clothes that are sometimes seen on a "Nerd", but the image was still recognizable as Minerva Mink. So, tracing on the back, I made the hairstyle short and with a pig tail braid, widened her nose, drew in a grin with braces on the teeth, added freckles/pimples on her face, and shortened the jeans down to a skirt. As I altered the image, I remembered Minerva Minks final starring episode on Animaniacs "Moon over Minerva". And slowly, the idea for this fiction was born. My original plan was to divide it into two chapters, but I was afraid that my lack-of-dedication slump would cause delay.

I always liked the second Minerva Mink episode better than the first; Minerva's design is a little better, and I'm a bit of a werewolf fan. I also liked the episode, because it gives the lesson of "never judge a book by its cover"; Minerva turns down Wilford because she sees him as a scrawny nerd, but falls in love with him when she realizes he's a werewolf. I added a little more content which concentrates on this most valuable lesson about judging others. I hope you all like it.

 **Attention:** The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros. Studios. The image that helped inspire this fiction was drawn by Deviant Artist **Tolan68**. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction Authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

It was a warm sunny spring afternoon in the forest, and love was in the air.

On a branch in a tree, two birds chirped as they snuggled close together. In a small pond, two frogs croaked together in affection. And in a small clearing, two rabbits rubbed their noses together in romance.

Just then, there came a sound which broke the calm romantic silence of the animals. Filled with curiosity, the two birds, frogs, and rabbits followed the sound to see where it was coming from. The noise led the three natural couples to a clearing in the forest near a stream. The animals gasped when they saw who it was making the noise; the men in shock, the women in awe.

It was Wilford B. Wolf, the buffest, coolest, most handsome wolf in the entire forest. He was lying down on a workout bench, pushing up on a 500lb weight. Wilford grunted manly as he counted each rep. "995, 996, 997, 998, 999, and 1000."

Completing his full bench-press; Wilford slowly and carefully placed the weight down and sat up.

"Well champ," the muscular wolf said to himself, "you had to do three whole sets, but it was worth it; got to keep this body in one-hundred percent perfection."

Standing up from his workout bench, Wilford walked over to the nearby stream. He knelt down, scooped the cool clear water into his hands, and brought the water to his lips. As he sipped up the water, Wilford felt the adoring eyes of the animal ladies. The wolf couldn't help but give a prideful smirk; there was hardly any shortage of women who didn't stare in admiration at him.

Wilfird scooped up more water, only instead of drinking, the wolf splashed water all over his head; washing away the sweat that covered him.

Seeing this, the female bird stiffened. Then the bird blasted up to the sky like a rocket; where she exploded into a display of sparks and shrieks.

Wilford stood up and looked down at his reflection in the stream. He viewed his strong chiseled jaw; his long wavy silver hair; his masculine body flowing with pectorals, gluteal, abdominal, bicep and triceps, and quadriceps muscles. He flashed a glinting smile and flexed one of his muscular arms; how could women not stare at this living definition of masculinity.

As Wilford flexed, the female rabbit's eyes instantly filled with hearts. Then, like a living spring, she bounced wildly around from the ground to the surrounding trees.

Once he was done posing, Wilford casually walked back over to the workout bench. On a nearby branch, Wilford's jacket hanged. The wolf reached into the jacket's pocket and pulled out a pencil and a journal; securely locked with a heavy chain.

Usually, any other man would've simply unlocked the chain with a key, but Wilford was not any other man. The muscular wolf grabbed the chain with his bare hands, and, with one strong quick pull, broke the chain's link.

Seeing this amazing feat of strength, the female frog screamed like an ecstatic fan girl. Then her entire body melted into a green buttery puddle; leaving only her heart filled eyes.

The male animals simply rolled their; why do girls always go crazy over strong muscular types?

Wilford, meanwhile, opened the journal and flipped through its pages until he found the next blank entry. He spoke aloud as he began to write.

 _"Dear Journal,_

 _Another lonesome day of working out is coming to an end, and I still haven't found that one special girl. They say there is someone out there for everybody, and yet there seems to be nobody for me._

 _I mean, is it too much to ask for a kind, sensitive, and loving girl . . . with one Real Hot Bod?_

(Sigh) _well, until tomorrow._

 _Your bachelor friend,_

 _Wilford"_

As Wilford closed the journal, he gave a depressed sigh. He enjoyed being the strongest and most handsome wolf around, and the admiration of every female. But when every girl you meet ends up either falling to pieces or melting like butter, it becomes both predicable and lonely. And Wilford knew that no animal, not even one as handsome and strong as he, could last forever.

There just had to be one special woman out there; a woman he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. But for Wilford, the odds of finding that one perfect girl were about a million to-

 _ **"Oh what a lovely day; a lovely day for love!"**_

Wilford cringed when he heard that annoying sing-song voice. He instantly knew who it was, Minnie Mink. To Wilford, if there was one girl who was the opposite of perfection, it was Minnie.

It wasn't that she wasn't a nice girl; the only problem was that she was an admirer who couldn't take a hint.

Minnie Mink was a stereotypical nerd: her blond hair was short with a purple hair band and a single pig-tail braid that hung down to the back of her neck; most of her face was covered in a series of red zits; she wore wide-rimmed glasses that would have doubled as telescope lenses; her cheek bones jutted out, making her face look triangular; her wide upturned nose gave her an annoying nasally voice and a snorting laugh; her teeth were covered with braces; and her less than average figure was covered by her long sleeved, light blue collared shirt and her mauve calve length skirt.

But the one thing about her that really annoyed Wilford was that she persistently believed that she had a chance with him; no matter how many times he turned her down.

Wilford sat down with a slump as the mink skipped merrily up to him.

" _Hiii Wilford_ ," Minnie flirted, trying hard to act casual and calm in front of her dream man.

"Hello Minnie," Wilford replied with an annoyed sigh.

"Um, I was wondering," Minnie smiled nervously, "if you're not busy, maybe we could . . . go on a date tonight?"

At first, Wilford thought of simply saying 'no'. But after saying it countless times, he decided to have a little fun this time.

"Well," Wilford said, as he stood and strutted casually up to Minnie, "I suppose we could take a nice long walk under the starlight."

"REALLY?" the mink shrieked, before forcing herself to be calm. "I mean, that sounds nice."

"We could snuggle up real close," Wilford continued, edging closer to Minnie.

"Oh wow-wow-wow," Minnie said dumbly with a giddy snort chuckle; she couldn't believe this was happening.

Wilford gave a sly smile; it was time to lay the icing on this cake.

"I'd whisper sweet nothings in your ear."

Minnie couldn't take it anymore. Her brace filled face stretched across her entire face before she then fainted in a romantic daze.

"But the odds of me ever doing any of that with you are one in . . . **never!** " Wilford declared as he picked up his jacket and walked away; leaving a still dazed Minnie Mink.

* * *

Later, back in his elegant den home, Wilford was having a nice relaxing shower. Outside, Minnie approached the den with an excited smile; this new plan was sure to get Wilford's attention.

"Okay guys," the mink said to the mariachi band behind her, "just like we rehearsed; and a one, a two, and a one-two- three."

On her command, the band played a rhythmic samba; _'Is it yes or is it No?'_

Minnie instantly began serenading her heart out to Wilford, trying to entice his love with a melody; if a guy could do it, why not a girl? She sang out loud and strong through the whole song; wanting to make sure he could hear her. Just as she was about to sing the final word and note, a strong tidal wave of water burst from the cave and sent Minnie, and the band, flying into a distant tree.

From out of the cave stepped Wilford carrying a fire hose. "No!" Wilford called out, and he turned and walked back into the cave.

After peeling themselves off the tree, Minnie turned to the band with an apologetic look. "Sorry about that. How much do I owe you?"

Pacho, the band leader, stepped forward. "That'll be twenty dollars, _senioritta_ ; plus five _pesos_ for the little shower."

* * *

Later that evening, Minnie walked up to Wilford's den and knocked on the door. Wilford opened the door and looked down at the mink in annoyance; he saw that she was carrying a bouquet of roses.

"For the last time, Minnie," Wilford said with an exasperated sigh, "I am never going out with you."

"But why, Wilfy?" Minnie asked with disappointed eyes.

"I'll give you five good reasons:

1\. Your tail looks like an old limp wet mop.

2\. Your face looks like a crumpled piece of paper.

3\. Your mouth looks like a train yard.

4\. Your voice sounds like a cross between a swarm of flies and a mule.

5\. You're a geek!"

At first, Minnie was stunned by his words, but then she chuckled. "Oh Wilford, you don't really mean that."

"Yes I do," the muscular wolf growled angrily, "you're an annoying, ugly, pitiful nerd who is just too stupid to take a hint!"

Minnie's face instantly fell in confusion. "W-w-what are you saying, Wilford?"

 **"I…DON'T…LIKE…YOU!"**

These four piercing words echoed loudly in Minnie's ears, as her heart instantly shattered into a million pieces. Her eyes began to water, and her lower lip started to quiver. As all this occurred, Wilford closed the door on her.

With her head hung low and her eyes swelling with tears, Minnie dropped the flowers and walked away.

* * *

Later, in the night covered forest, Minnie walked down the wooded path with a slump. The animals (the birds, rabbits, and frogs) watched the poor heart broken mink in pity and sorrow.

"I don't understand," Minnie said with a sniff, "why doesn't Wilford like me? I'm a nice person; I'm smart; I'm friendly; I have a nice face."

Saying this, Minnie suddenly noticed a nearby pond. She walked over to the pond and looked down at her reflection; giving a big brace-filled smile. Instantly, her reflection cracked like a mirror.

"Maybe that's the problem," Minnie sighed, "maybe I'm just not pretty enough."

The animals watched as Minnie walked up to the top of a hill, where she sat down and started to cry.

"Oh cruel fate," she cried out to the heavens, "why have you brought me into this lonely world alone; why…WHY!?"

Minnie's wails of despair echoed throughout the forest. Soon, her cries had reached Wilford's den; where he was trying to sleep. Wilford tossed and turned, trying hard to block out Minnie's crying. Finally, he sat up. "That's it. This has got to stop."

Back on the hill, Minnie continued to cry and weep in utter sadness. As she cried, the clouds above her slowly moved away; revealing a shining silver full moon.

Minnie was still crying when she noticed something strange. Everything was suddenly blurry and hard to see. Minnie carefully took of her glasses; they were probably just fogged up or something. But when she did, everything instantly looked crystal clear. Confused, Minnie slowly raised her glasses; once again, everything was blurry. She lowered them; everything was clear. Still confuse by this sudden change in eyesight, Minnie slipped the glasses into her skirt's pocket.

As Minnie began to try and figure out how her sight had changed, she suddenly began to feel a strange tingling throughout her head. The zits that covered her face instantly dissolved; leaving clear smooth skin. The string that held her hair in a pig tail unraveled; as her hair slowly grew longer and fuller.

As all this occurred, Minnie's eyes widened in surprise. "Suddenly, I'm feeling a little strange," she said as the tingling in her face continued.

Minnie clenched her teeth as she felt her cheekbones push in; giving her face a sculpted oval shape. At the same time, the braces that filled her mouth disappeared and her teeth straightened and became bleached clean; becoming perfect pearly whites. Her large, wide nose shrunk with the changing face; becoming thinner, and shaped to where it was one cleft away from being a heart.

Again, Minnie felt the strange tingling feeling as it seemed to flow from her head downward to the rest of her body.

The mink gasped and groaned when she suddenly felt an invisible pulling and pushing at different parts of her body: her waist pinched inward, while her hips flared outward; her chest and rear grew and expanded outward (creating an s-curve); her legs, and arms, grew longer (giving her a more sensual height).

As this transformation took place, Minnie's entire form slowly glowed brighter and brighter with silver light. Soon, her entire body exploded in a blinding light that shone brighter than the full moon itself; forcing the animals to cover their eyes.

A minute later, the bright light slowly began to dwindle down. Animals lowered their paws, wings, and webbed hands to see what had happened to the poor mink.

When they saw Minnie, they gasped; the women in shock, the men in awe. The mink that now stood on the hill was not the same mink as before.

The explosion had concealed two more transformations. The first was the clothes: Minnie's light blue collared long-sleeved shirt was now a short sleeveless off-the-shoulder strap top (showing off her bare shoulders and her now jaw-dropping DD-Chest); her mauve colored calve length skirt was now a double slit maxi skirt (which showed off her now long shapely legs).

The second transformation was the personality: gone was Minnie's nervous timidity, immature, lovesick, nerdish attitude; in its place, the confidence, daring, wit and charm of a woman who was proud of her body and was not afraid to show it off.

The animals watched as the newly transformed mink let out a seductive yawn, stretched out her elegant arms, and began feeling down the curves of her beautiful shapely body.

The rabbit was the first to react. His eyes filled with hearts, his entire body immediately began spinning around like a top. As he spun, the rabbit drilled into the ground and disappeared. The female rabbit hopped over to the hole and leaned her ears in close; trying to listen for any sign of her mate. She jerked back when the loud ring of a Chinese gong echoed from the hole.

Meanwhile, Minnie continued to stretch out her body. Slowly she bent down and touched her pedicured feet; pushing out her new curvy rear.

The bird, who liked what he saw, gave out a shrill wolf whistle then he took off into the sky like a fighter jet. In the air, the bird sky wrote a large heart with the word 'WOW!' in its center. When he landed back in the tree, the female bird, who didn't like how her man was gawking at another woman, pulled out a rolling pin and whacked him hard on the head.

Minnie had heard the whistle. She couldn't help but give a prideful smirk; why shouldn't men notice her; she was, after all, the most beautiful, attractive mink in the entire forest. Wanting the admiration to continue, Minnie turnd and struck a seductive pose; fluttering her shining sapphire blue eyes.

This instantly struck the frog with a gasp. Hopping onto a log, the frog pulled out a top hat and cane and began to sing and dance; Michigan J. Frog style. As soon as the frog finished his number, a sandbag suddenly dropped and landed on him. Back on the lily pad, the female frog snipped a pair of scissors; if there were two she didn't like, it was her mate making a fool of himself over another woman, and vaudeville.

Meanwhile, Minnie turned back and gazed up at the silvery moon; feeling the cool night air on her smooth flawless skin. Even though her body, clothes, hair style, and personality had all changed, there was still one thing on the mink's mind: Wilford B. Wolf, the man of her dreams. And, for reasons unknown, Minnie had a feeling that he would be along shortly.

* * *

As if on cue, Wilford came stomping out of the woods toward the hill. "I'm going to give that crazy mink a piece of my mind."

He approached the hill and saw Minnie. "Alright Minnie," he began to say, "I know your upset and all, but this whole thing has got to stop."

Hearing Wilford's voice, Minnie slowly turned around with a smile.

" _Hiii Wilford_ ," she said in a low seductive voice.

Instantly, Wilford was stone silent when he saw not the nerdy face of Minnie, but the beautiful face of a mink goddess. The wolf's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes literally jumped right out of their sockets; scanning every inch of this gorgeous woman: her golden Veronica Lake hairstyle and brushed silk-like tail; her sparkling sapphire blue eyes; her gorgeously carved face; her porcelain white fur; he smooth flawless skin; her well-proportioned chest and rear; her amazing _26-13-26_ hourglass figure; her long shapely legs; her revealing top and double slit maxi skirt.

Once his eyes were back in his head, Wilford mumbled dumbly in complete disbelief, "Hubba-hubba-hubba."

Then the love struck wolf began to howl and whooped like a wild animal; doing flips, cartwheels, and rolls. Wilford had at last found the perfect girl. Minnie, meanwhile, just stood there as Wilford continued to leap around like an over excited wolf pup.

Realizing what a fool he was making of himself, Wilford quickly stopped and calmed down; giving himself a quick slap in the face for good measure.

"Don't . . . move," he said between breaths, "I'll be back in a second." Then, Wilford took off like a shot back to his den. Minnie just gave a small chuckle; men, as easy as putty in her hands.

Just then, a cloud rolled over and blocked the moon. Minnie, already impatient with Wilford started to yawn. Suddenly, she felt a familiar strange tingle in her body; it was centered on her nose.

"Achoo!" Minnie sneezed. In a flash, Minnie instantly changed back to her true self.

Feeling woozy from the instant change, Minnie reached into her restored skirt's pocket and pulled out her glasses. Putting them on, she muttered, "Maybe I'm catching something." Once again feeling the pain of loneliness, Minnie sat down on the hill with a sigh.

A moment later, Wilford reappeared. He was now wearing a sleek, sleeveless black tuxedo; he figured if he was going to woo this beauty, he'd need to do it with high class suave.

"Sorry about the wait, beautiful," he smiled, not seeing Minnie clearly in the dark. "I just thought I'd put on a little something more . . . perfect. You Like?"

"Oh, I think you look real wowie-zowie, Wilford," Minnie said with a snort giggle.

Hearing Minnie's voice, Wilford's eyes bugged out in shock and confusion. "You!? Wha…where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Her," Wilford shouted urgently, "the beautiful goddess that was just here!"

Minnie didn't understand; not remembering the transformation. Wilford, seeing that he was wasting his breath, , turned around and around, trying to find that gorgeous mink. He searched the entire area; every bush, burrow, under every rock and tree; he even stuck his head in the pond to find her.

"Oh golden girl, where are you?" Wilford called out as he searched. "Come out-come out wherever you are!"

After twenty-five minutes of searching, Wilford gave up and sat down on a log with a slump. "I can't believe this. I finally meet the girl of my dreams, and what happens; Ms. 'Queen of the Nerds' scares her away."

As the muscular wolf continued to sulk, the cloud that covered the moon rolled away. The moonlight shone down, and there was a quick flash of light.

"What a life," Wilford muttered with a depressed sigh. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Wilford turned and saw Minnie; once again in her beautiful form.

"Miss me, big boy?" she said with a wink.

The wolf instantly jumped to his feet. "Woo baby, my girl!"

Wilford stiffened and then, like butter, he melted into a puddle.

"Gee, you're not looking so hot, handsome," Minnie said as she scooped the Wilford puddle up, wrung him out like a towel, and shook him out dry until he was back to normal. Then, she looped her arm around one of his. "Maybe tonight's not a good night to . . . _take a nice, long, romantic walk under the starlight?_ "

Hearing this, Wilford's neck sprung up like a jack-in-the-box; Minnie was a little startled by tis reaction. Quickly, Wilford pulled his tail and brought his head back down to his shoulders.

"REALLY?!" Wilford said before he quickly calmed himself and gave a suave smile. "I mean, that sounds nice."

"Maybe we could just stay here and . . . _snuggle up real close_ ," Minnie cooed, as she moved in closer; pushing her chest up against his and feeling his hard pectoral abs.

"Oh wow-wow-wow," Wilford babbled dumbly, not believing what he was hearing. He was so flustered and dizzy from the thought that he fell back in a near daze. The wolf quickly recovered and, with closed eyes, gave a flashy grin.

Suddenly another cloud flew across the moon and blocked it; reverting Minnie back to her real self. Wilford was still smiling when he opened his eyes. His smile dropped when he saw Minnie; giving him a brace-filled smile.

Oh wow," muttered Wilford as he suddenly didn't feel so well. The muscular wolf wobbled, and then he fell back against a tree in a faint. Again, the cloud rolled away and the moon's light shone down.

Once more I her beautiful form, Minnie strutted over to the unconscious wolf and caressed his face. " _I'd whisper sweet nothings in your ear_ ," she whispered gently.

Hearing her voice, Wilford opened his eyes. Seeing Minnie's face, the wolf instantly stood with a big smile. Not wanting this gorgeous mink to disappear again, Wilford wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Kiss me, Woman!" Wilford shouted, knowing he had to make this move **NOW**. The hot-blooded wolf pulled Minnie in and, with great power and passion, kissed her. Feeling the kiss's instant effect, Minnie's hands shot out and clasped the sides of Wilford's face; lifting her leg as she did.

* * *

As the wolf and mink continued their long passionate kiss, the moon instantly sank beneath the horizon and the sun instantly rose in its place. Wilford was still kissing Minnie as she changed back to her regular self. Breaking the kiss, Wilford opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the plain mink girl.

"Minnie?! But . . . How did . . . When did . . . Where did…" the wolf jabbered on; trying to make sense of the situation.

Still feeling tipsy from the kiss, Minnie gave a giddy snort chuckle. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're cute when you babble incoherently?"

Wilford didn't hear her; he was still trying to figure out what had happened. He knew he had the gorgeous mink in his arms; there was no way that she could have disappeared without him knowing; and how did Minnie slip into the kiss without him feeling? Wilford tried to think of a reasonable explanation, but no matter what he thought, it still didn't make any sense.

But then he realized something. No matter what the equation, it kept leading him to the same factor: Minnie.

With arms crossed and eyes narrowed, Wilford turned to the mink; finally recovered from the kiss. "Alight Minnie, start talking; just what kind of crazy mink are you?"

Minnie's face fell into a depressed frown as she hung her head low. She slowly turned and, clutching her shoulder, uttered on word.

"Lunar"

Wilford raised his brow; not certain if he heard her correctly. "Lunar? You're a _Lunar Mink_?"

"Yes," Minnie sighed, giving a sad backward glance.

Wilford's eyes instantly popped open, and his mouth fell in a gape. He had heard stories about Lunar Minks, but that's all that he thought they were; just stories. One of the rarest animals ever, Lunar Minks were said to be born only once every two-hundred years under a silver full moon. Whenever the moonlight touches their form, they become the beauty that is in their hearts.

With this thought, everything slowly became clearer to Wilford. That gorgeous mink and Minnie were one and the same. All this time, the girl whom he had always turned down was actually one of the rarest and most beautiful creatures ever.

Minnie saw Wilford's confused stare and sighed. "It's okay Wilford, I understand if you never want to see or speak to me ever again. I'll leave you alone from now on."

As Minnie began walking away, Wilford snapped out of his confusion and saw her leaving. His eyes widened in panic; he had at last found the perfect girl and now he was about to lose her _**forever!**_

"Minnie, wait!" Wilford called out as he quickly raced over and screeched to a halt in front of her. "Wait! This is a good thing! I've always dreamed of meeting a Lunar Mink; and you were a Lunar Mink this whole time? I just can't believe you never told me!"

Minnie raised her head slowly, showing the sorrow in her eyes. "I was planning to tell you, honest. But I was too afraid of what would happen if I did."

"Afraid?" Wilford asked in disbelief. "Why should you be afraid? I mean, do you know how rare your species is?"

"I do," Minnie nodded, "that's why I was afraid.

"You see, Lunar Minks have always been sought after mainly for their beauty and status; treated like nothing but mere trophy mates. I didn't want that; I didn't want to be loved just for being beautiful or rare. I want someone who would love me just for being me. That's why I wanted to catch your attention; since, being handsome and adored, you'd understand what I was going through.

"I had hoped that you would see me not as just a rare creature, but as a person. But I guess it was stupid of me to try and conceal what I truly was; knowing it would come out sooner or later. And it's obvious that you'd rather be with a beautiful girl than with a stupid ugly mink like me. I'm sorry Wilford."

As tears began to flow down Minnie's face, Wilford stood there stunned silent. Minnie's story reminded him of what he had been feeling yesterday. All the girls who ever screamed in admiration and fainted in a daze whenever he was around only did so because he was tall, masculine, and handsome. If he was trying to find love and had neither of these things, would they have still loved him; would they have even given him a chance?

"No Minnie, I'm sorry," Wilford said, as he lifted the Mink's chin up. "I was the stupid one. I judged you too quickly and didn't make any effort to know you. Every time you asked me out, I always turned you down without even giving you a chance; most girls would have given up, but you didn't.

"You should be proud of your species. Whenever you transform, you're showing the beauty that's always been inside you; that's something no other animal can ever do."

"But you're already handsome Wilford, and everybody loves you," Minnie sniffed. "You don't need any transformation."

"Maybe not," Wilford sighed. "But if I could transform and change into what I am inside, just as you're confident and beautiful, I'd probably turn out as a poor, scrawny, bashful, pathetic loser who wouldn't know how to talk to a girl without being a completely embarrassing goof.

"You're right Minnie; I'm already handsome, and I'm loved and admired by every girl in the forest; but all the love and admiration in the world means nothing if you don't have that one special someone to share it with."

"Y…you actually mean that, Wilford?" Minnie asked with hopeful eyes.

"I do." Wilford said, as he then knelt down on one knee and held Minnie's hand; causing the mink to gasp in shock.

"Minnie Mink, for the longest time I thought you were just a persistently annoying, love crazy, nerd girl. But now you have shown me that you are not just a rare one of a kind of girl, but also a girl who's kind, compassionate and determined on the outside as she is beautiful on the inside. Having finally realized this, I ask this question: Will you please give me another chance? Will you be my one special girl? I promise I will love and appreciate you both from the inside and outside."

For the longest moment, Minnie just stood there; was this really happening? Was this man who had turned her down so many times finally opening up and accepting her? Had she at last found true love?

After minutes that seemed like hours, with tears of joy in her eyes, Minnie gave Wilford her answer. "YES! YES! YES! A thousand times, YES!"

Then, Minnie pulled Wilford in close and kissed him. Through this kiss, Wilford felt the same spark that occurred when he first met Minnie's inner beauty. After breaking the kiss, Wilford stood up and held out his arm to Minnie. Giving a little snort giggle, Minnie looped her arm around Wilford's and walked with him into the forest.

"So," Wilford said turning to his new girlfriend, "any other secrets you haven't told me? Like, is Minnie your real name?"

"Well," the mink said with a little blush, "Minnie is actually my nickname. My real name is. . . _Minerva_."


End file.
